Hayate's Promise
by danielie
Summary: Hayate said that there was something he had to tell Himeno when the battle was over... what happens when he finally tells her? HimenoHayate oneshot.


**Disclaimer:****I do not own Pretear, but you already knew that, right?  
**_Hey everybody, danielie here in my fifth story! It's a little oneshot that I wrote right after I watched Pretear a week ago. I transferred it onto the computer, and put it up here. Hope you like it!_

"One, two, three, four," Himeno concentrated as she practiced the kendama. "Five, six, seven, eight—"

"Himeno?"

"Ahhh!"

Himeno swerved around to see Hayate behind her, and felt a soft thud on her hand when the ball hit her.

"Oh no!" she yelled. "Hayateeee! I was on my way to a new personal record!"

"I thought you said you were getting good at it," he smirked. "Is eight really the best you can do?"

"Jerk," Himeno pouted and folded her arms. "I would've done more if you hadn't scared the guts outta me…"

She stopped when she noticed Hayate's smiling. She knew that it was something that rarely ever happened; but what she was noticing now was how handsome it made him look…

"I wanted to talk about what happened a few days ago." Hayate interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh," Himeno looked at him. "You mean… defeating the Princess of Disaster, right?"

"No," Hayate looked at her, and then looked away. "I'm talking about what I said. Do you remember… what my promise was?"

_There's something I want to say to you… when this battle's over._

"Yes," Himeno said. "I remember."

"Well," Hayate looked at her, "I'm ready to tell you know."

As Hayate stepped closer to her, Himeno knew she was blushing. He closed his eyes, and opened them, looking straight into hers.

"Himeno," he said her name softly, and she felt her heart beat faster. "I've fallen in love with you."

"You… love me?" Himeno struggled to say the words.

"Yes," Hayate whispered. "I do."

To Himeno, everything stopped. Nothing mattered to her except what was happening right now.

"Hayate," she couldn't take her eyes off of him. "You love... me?"

He nodded, and before he could realize what was happening, Himeno's arms were around him, holding him close to her.

"H… Himeno? A-Are you alright?" he held his arms out, not sure whether or not he should hug her.

Himeno laughed. "Of course I'm okay! I'm just happy!"

"You… you're so stupid, tulip-head."

Himeno was about to shout back at him when she saw that he was smiling at her. She smiled back.

Hayate's arms closed around her, and she shut her eyes. She was a little surprised when he lowered his head and kissed her.

All this time, they'd been in love but pushed each other away. All this time, they fought and refused to show their true feelings. All of the emotions that were bottled up for so long came out in that kiss. A passionate, yet delicate kiss that they both treasured.

When they finally broke apart, Himeno looked straight into Hayate's eyes. His gorgeous, blue eyes that she thought she might drown in.

"You know, Himeno," he said softly, "when you were Pretear on your own, it was amazing."

Himeno smiled. "I kind of preferred preting with you… becoming one with you."

Hayate looked shocked for a minute, and then smiled. "Why are you talking?" he asked as he leaned forward to kiss her again.

"Quiet, Mannen, they'll hear us!"

"Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Calm down, you two! They've stopped!"

"If Hayate finds out we're here, we're dead!"

"Well, we just have to make sure he doesn't."

"**Too late."**

Hayate looked behind a bush and saw all of the other Leafe Knights squashed behind it.

"H… hey!" Go said.

"We were just uh, coming to see if you wanted… cookies!" Kei shouted.

"Yummy cookies!" Hajime and Shin said at the same time.

"Just get out of here, dammit" Hayate pointed in the opposite direction. They all scampered away, except for Sasame, who smiled.

"Have fun, Himeno," he said. Himeno blushed as she watched him walk away.

Hayate turned back to Himeno. "Well…" he looked away, and Himeno playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow! I'll get you for that!"

"You'd hurt the girl you like just because of a little hit?" Himeno faked the shock.

"Well," Hayate smiled, "I'd kiss her for it."

Himeno laughed. "In that case, come and get me."

* * *

There you have it, my oneshot Pretear fanfic!  
And to the people waiting on Close To True Love, just wait a little longer, I'm still not at home.  
Anyway, remember to review!


End file.
